Poodle love
by tinkellybelly
Summary: Jack realises he has feelings for Karen


Jack looked up into the eyes of his best friend Karen and couldn't  
help smiling. Why coulnd't he find someone like her to spend the rest   
of his life with? He knew the answer to that question. Karen would   
always be in his life, it was just a matter of getting a boyfriend.  
Lost in Karen's eyes, he had forgotten the question she had asked.  
"Jack?" She asked, "So? Will you come?"  
Karen gave him a small pleading smile, which Jack couldn't help but  
grin at.   
"Of course I will," he said, squeezing her hand.  
"Great! Then I'll meet you at my place at 10 ish, don't be late" she   
warned, softly kissing him on the cheek before moving towards the door.  
Before Jack could say another word, Karen winked at him, and then she  
was gone.  
Jack tryed to remember what they had been talking about. He had been  
so spaced out in the last few days and had trouble concentrating   
whenever Karen asked a favour of him. Was it possible Karen was a  
witch and had put a spell on him? Maybe she had drugged him? He   
chuckled at the thought. No, she was just his best friend.  
Jack grinned again, and then racked his brain as to what had just  
happened. He remembered going through Will's closet to throw some  
tasteless things out, and then Karen had entered to tell him about  
her high school reunion.  
"Uh Oh..." What had Jack gotten himself into?   
"Oh well," he sighed, he knew he couldn't back out of it now.  
It wasn't like he had any plans. Jack was finding he didn't go out   
on as many dates, as he usually would have before. Had he lost his  
touch?   
"No, of course not," he told himself. He was Jack, a celebrity. He  
just didn't seem to be hitting on so many guys anymore. Whenever he  
went to a gay bar, he usually brought Karen along which made people  
question his sexuality. Which really was absurd. But it was just  
the other night that a bar tender had asked his 'wife' if she wanted  
another drink. It was insane, but Jack had felt slighty flattered.  
He did recall that he and Karen had been all over each other at the   
bar. But that's just what all friends did, wasn't it? Then he thought  
about all the times he had went to bars with Will. Nope, not true.  
It was just he and Karen who shared this special relationship.  
It was weird, whenever Jack thought about Karen, he got butterflies   
in his stomach, he had never really thought about it until now...  
She was a very attractive woman, he pictured her hazelnut brown eyes  
in his mind and then suddenly there she was, right in front of him.  
He blinked and rubbed his eyes, but she still remained.  
"Sorry Jack, I forgot my bag,"  
"Oh I'll get it!"  
Jack and Karen both reached for her bag at the same time and softly  
rubbed their arms up against each other. Jack reacted immediantly by  
pulling his arm back like he had suffered an electric shock.  
"Honey, what's the matter with you?" Karen neared him and placed  
her palm gently on his forehead, "Are you okay?"  
Jack opened his mouth to reply, but froze, mezmorized by her pouty  
lips. He looked away but not before imagining what it would feel like  
to press his own lips up against her sweet, soft, flesh.  
He groaned and covered his face with his arms in aggrivation.  
"Jack tell me what this is about, you know you can tell me anything,"  
Karen uncovered Jack's face, and positioned his head so that they stood   
3 inches apart, staring into each others eyes. Jack felt exposed  
and vulenruble and wanted to look away, but she was so beautiful...  
"You're going to laugh at me," he sighed.  
"Promise I won't," she told him sincerley.  
"Okay," he said, taking a few steps back, "If I asked you if you've ever   
had feelings for me, what would you say?"  
"I'd say I was very insulted you thought I had feelings," she smirked.  
Jack continued to stare at her, unamused.   
"Okay, Okay, the truth," she sat back down into an armchair, "Of course  
I have Jack. You're one of my closest friends and one of the most  
attractive men I've ever met. Plus how do you think it feels like  
to be with Stan, I've gotta have some kind of fantasy."  
Jack blushed and sat down in the chair beside Karen's. She had just  
admitted that she fantasised about him.  
"So what is this aboutm anyway?" she asked.  
There was a long pause, and then he finally replied.  
"I think I'm in love with you," Jack whispered. At first, he thought  
she hadn't heard him, but he knew she had when she looked down in shock.  
"It doesn't have to change anything between us," he told her, "I just   
have to find out how to stop this."  
Karen looked back up at him in disbelief.  
"Jack! This changes everything! How could you do this to me? And even  
worse, how dare you say you have to find a way to stop it, like loving  
me is some kind of disease? I've never been so insulted in my entire  
life!" And with that, she got up from her chair in a huff and stormed  
out the door, slamming it behind her.  
Jack was left feeling alone and sad in his chair. He couldn't believe  
how much had changed in the last few minutes. One minute, they were best   
friends, the next... He sighed. He didn't know what they were anymore.  
He felt the tears welm up in his eyes as he lowered his head into  
his palms.   
It was then he heard the door open back up. There stood Karen at the  
entrance. Her eyes red, and an expression with a mixture of sadness and   
confusion.  
"I forgot my bag," she said pointing to the the bag that layed at Jack's   
feet.   
"Here," he said quickly picking it up and handing it over to her.  
His hand brished hers as she took the bag from him. A mixture of warmth  
and security ungulfed him, and then their eyes met. Looking up, into  
karen's eyes was like jumping into a mound of fire. He felt his   
emotions run mad. Her expression was unreadable, which made things   
worse for him. He suddenly felt the longing need to hold her. And then,  
she was in his arms. He didn't know who made the first move, nor did   
he care. He just wanted to enjoy the passion between them that made  
his legs go weak. Suddenly, he felt like crying again. But he wasn't  
sad. He tightened his embrace on Karen, and deepened the kiss.  
Jack pulled her even deeper into her and closed the door behind her,   
pushing her back so that they were both leaning up against the wall.  
It was then they heard the knock at the door.  
  
  
  
*to be continued* 


End file.
